Midna X Link The Imp Princesses And The Hero Of Light
by The legends of twilight
Summary: Link and Midna wonder the vast lands of Hyrule, saving there friends along the way, while midnas secret traped within her they face a deadly evil unleashed on their world.
1. Chapter 1

**_MIDNA_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _LINK_**

 ** _The Imp Princess_**

 ** _And The Hyrule Hero_**

 ** _By Raphaell T. M. Barreira_**

 ** _May 2016_**

 ** _MIDNA_**

 ** _X_**

 ** _LINK_**

 ** _The Imp Princess_**

 ** _And The Hyrule Hero_**

 **** **Chapter 1 - Breakfast and Memories**

One morning, the early sunlight shining upon The Kingdom of Hyrule, Link was sleeping peacefully on his bed in an apartment that Princess Zelda had given him while on his quest. Our hero's nose twitched as a delicious smell reached his nostrils. He woke up puzzled as to where the smell was coming from. _"It couldn't be coming from outside and the café doesn't open this early"_ , Link thought to himself so he went looking around the apartment. He checked the bedroom, the restroom, the living room, then he noticed something. _"She was sleeping right next to me last night and she's nowhere in here",_ Link thought again to himself, when he found out he had forgotten about the kitchen. He went inside and to his surprise there she was, his cute companion, the little imp floating just above the stove making pancakes while singing a simple tune. She was about three feet tall, had black and white skin, a cute little nose and mouth with her small fang exposed. She had two pointy black ears that glowed a soft blue. She also had fascinating blue-green markings on her arms and legs. A big headpiece carved out of stone covered nearly her entire face leaving only her left eye exposed and little gaps on the sides were her ears were exposed. Coming from the top of her headpiece were two pieces that resembled horns and in the middle her hair shining like fire hanged going down to the back of her neck.

He thought for a moment about how funny, yet strange, the scene was, so he took a deep breath and entered the room.

"_Good morning Midna," Link said with a grin.

When Midna noticed him, she placed the spatula on the counter and turned off the fire and responded:

"_Well… if it isn't the Hyrule hero finally awake I see! Good morning to you, too". Midna said with a giggle, but then Link focused back on his question:

"_Midna, why all this? It's usually me who makes us breakfast".

Midna said nothing biting her lower lip, then responded with a sigh:

"_It's because… well, you do everything. You even sacrificed your own life for me and I just stood and watched like a selfish person. Remember the time you helped me get all the Fused Shadows? Link then warped back in time to those days:

 _The Faron Temple:_ When Link explored the depths of the temple he saved a clan of monkeys and their leader. That was also the day he got the Gale Boomerang but most importantly the first Fused Shadow.

"_Here's that Fused Shadow… thing", Link said.

"_I'll just take that", Midna replied.

 _The Goron Mines:_ When Link battled against countless monsters in extreme temperatures but he didn't give up because of a little heat. That was when he got the Iron Boots from Bo, his town mayor, who also taught Link how to sumo wrestle as a gift to defeat the Gorons, the Hero Bow and Arrow and finally the second Fused Shadow, while also saving the Patriarch of the Gorons.

"_Here you go, Midna", Link said.

"_T-thank you, Link", Midna said.

"_You said my name. You never say my name", Link added.

"_Yeah I guess I did… What do you want me to call you, Slave, again?" Midna said blushing.

 _The Lakebed Temple:_ Where Link swam through the waters of the temple with the Zora Armor that he acquired by saving the Zora Prince Ralis in Kakariko Village. Inside the temple he also acquired the Claw Shot and finally the third and last Fused Shadow.

"_Well… here it is the last Fused Shadow", Link said with a smile. However, before Link could grab the heart container and leave, Midna made him stop in his tracks…

"_Link?", Midna said.

"_Yes, Midna", Link asked.

"_Why are you helping me?... Without a single complaint you traveled all over Hyrule sacrificing your very life to help me even though I treat you like you are nothing… Why?", Midna asked gritting her teeth and shedding a tear as guilt flowed through her mind.

"_Because I want to. I don't only see you as a friend, but as a friend in need. That is why I don't give up. I see that you need this and that's what keeps me going", Link responded. Midna said nothing on how shocked she was. _"He cares…. for me and sees me as a…. friend",_ she thought to herself.

Link coming back to reality focused back on Midna. Then she said:

"_I just want to return the favor. I know it's not much, but I just wanted to do something for a change and…" Midna was interrupted, when Link stopped her.

"_Midna, I see what you're trying to do and I understand, but know this..." Link placed his hand on Midna's cheek:

"_I do this because I care. You don't need to worry about me. I know what I'm doing." Midna shed a tear, while grabbing Link's hand placed on her cheek.

"_But listen, Midna. Why don't we just eat breakfast and start the day, ok?" Link said with a smile and wiping Midna's tear.

"_Okay", she replied. Then, after their breakfast they took a stroll around Castle Town while Midna asked:

"_Link, we need to find some information about the Mirror of Twilight. Got any ideas?"

"_Well, it's a long shot, but we can try the fortune teller", Link suggested.

"_Okay. Let's try it. You have rupees falling out of your pockets anyway". Midna said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Fortune Teller and The Trauma**

As Link and Midna walked up to the fortune teller they saw a woman in a dark purple robe staring at a crystal ball.

"_ _Enterrr_ … Whatever it is your _desirrrreee_ , my crystal ball knows _alllll_ ", the woman said.

"_We are looking for a mirror", Link said, placing a yellow rupee on the counter.

"_Hmmm… I _seee_ ", the fortune teller replied. "_Very well. I shall look into my crystal ball for what you desire", the women said, gazing into her crystal ball. It started to glow and then…

"_I SEE IT…" A moment of silence for dramatic effect, but what she saw was beyond measure. Such pain was described on the woman's face the way she looked at Link's partner. Then she asked him to leave.

"_Why do I have to leave?!" Link said angry.

"_Link, please…just leave for a moment", Midna asked.

"_Fine," said Link as he went out mumbling.

"_What did you see that was so bad?" Midna asked.

"_Your past. It is a dark one, isn't it? A past that you try to hide. All the pain you felt, the tears you shed and now you feel something for your partner that you don't understand, a feeling you are scared of, I see it in your eyes."

Midna felt a chill down her spine as she remembered that day:

"_Zant, why do you do this? You abuse the magic of your tribe and use it against it." Midna said gritting her teeth.

"_My Midna, why can't you see the obvious? I was destined to become ruler and you'll never be able to mingle with the light dwellers, they who caused nothing but chaos", Zant said.

"_Shut up. SHUT UP! King? You will never be my king, not now not ever. You are a disgrace to our ancestors. You who does nothing but abuse the magic of our tribe and for what? So, you could rain it all on the light dwellers. What did they ever do to you?" Midna said, gritting her teeth, while tears fell down her face.

"_How dare you yell at me?" Zant then slapped Midna's face.

While she was restrained by Zant's magic, Wolf Link attempted to save Midna. When a ball of purple energy appeared, Zant then shot it to Link and an orange and black spike was driven into his head. He fell to the ground. While she looked at an unconscious Wolf Link, Zant pulled her away. She was soon looking straight into Zant's lifeless orange eyes.

"_I see that you still won't leave that filthy light dweller. Then in that case, I'll make you." Zant pummeled her to the ground placed his body on top of her and started doing unspeakable things to her. She kept screaming as Zant took away something that would leave a stain on Midna's soul forever.

"_LINK, WAKE UP, PLEASE," Midna screamed, but Link couldn't respond. When Zant was finished, he teleported away warning Midna that if he saw her again she would suffer worse.

Midna shocked, when she returned to reality. She fell to the ground shaking. Her body felt cold. So she started to scream. When Link heard, he came in running. When he saw Midna collapsed on the floor with tears falling down her face, Link fell to the ground and grabbed Midna in his arms trying to comfort her not knowing what happened. After a while she was able to calm down and fall asleep in his arms. He stood up looking at the fortune teller who said nothing looking at Link's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

******Chapter 3 - The Location of the Mirror**

Link took Midna to their apartment and gently placed her on their bed and made some pumpkin soup. When Midna woke up he sat next to her and asked:

"_What happened in there Midna? Please tell me." Link asked looking directly into her ruby and golden colored eyes as she looked into the blue eyes of a wild beast. She said nothing. Then replied:

"_I'm...I'm sorry, Link. I didn't want to cause you all that fear and worry, specially not in front of that lady. I remembered something... something horrible and I just can't...talk about it right now." Midna began to shake. "_I…" Midna said when she was interrupted by Link:

"_It's okay, Midna. I understand you were scared and shocked, but just know this: I'm your partner and I'm here for you. You don't need to hide your secrets from me." Link said with his arms around Midna as she shed a tear and wrapped her arms around Link. They hugged for a while, when Link broke the silence:

"_Are you hungry, Midna? I made pumpkin soup" Link asked with a smile. She giggled and replied:

"_Yeah, I could go for some soup right about now."

After the soup they went to sleep, but Link had a nightmare. He saw a dark place. Midna was next to him, when he saw a black mirror. Suddenly, a tall black man creeped out of it. Link couldn't make out his face. All he saw were two demonic eyes. Although, before he could draw his sword, the tall figure laughed and grabbed Link and pulled him inside. Then he woke up with a big fright scaring Midna, breathing heavily and sweat dripping down his face. Midna then said scared:

"_WHAT! What is it, Link?" Worried, she wrapped her arms around Link trying to comfort him. He was shaking and his body felt cold. After a while, he started to feel the warmth of Midna's arms and stared at her glowing red eye which grew wide showing her worry and concern for Link. she asked:

"_Link, what's wrong? Maybe I can help you." She put her hand on his cheek.

"_I saw something like a mirror of some sort, but that's not what scared me. What really did scare me was a tall and dark figure. I couldn't make it out. All I heard was a laugh and he pulled me in the mirror."

Midna puzzled without knowing what to say so she placed her hand on Link's cheek and she said:

"_Don't worry, Link. We'll get through this" as she placed her head on Link's lap and went back to sleep. Link then placed and rubbed his hand on Midna's head but he couldn't sleep thinking about the nightmare he had.

The next morning Link woke up but this time he saw that Midna was still sleeping on his lap. _"She looks so peaceful when she sleeps… and cute too"_ , Link thought to himself. He gently placed Midna off his lap and on the bed. Then he went outside.

"_Well… I should probably buy some food since I used up pretty much everything on that soup last night" Link said to himself, then he thought he should probably pay the fortune teller a visit. He entered the tent and said:

"_Hello, again."

"_Hellooo again. How may I help yooouuu?"

"_Please, can you tell me about the mirror and plus I'm sorry about what happened last time. I didn't understand what came over my partner" Link said.

The woman looked deeply into Link's sapphire eyes as if staring into his very soul then responded: "_I see you suffer from nightmares constantly… yet try to fight it back. What you see in your dreams is an indescribable evil, isn't it?"

Link shocked to what the woman said.

"_Your friend, she suffers from a pain she cannot escape, an event that occurred in her past."

"_A pain? What pain? Tell me." An angered voice came from Link: "_TELL ME!" Link said slamming on the counter.

"_Link…" Midna said as she appeared behind Link.

"_Midna, hi…uh...good morning. I was trying to get info on the mirror."

"_Link, I could hear you from our apartment. Settle down" Midna said. "_Let me try talking to her for a sec, ok?"

"_No! Whatever she'll tell you I want to hear so I won't leave" Link said.

The fortune teller than told him:

"_The fatesss wouldn't allow it. Please young one, you must let fate speak with herrr alone."

"_FINE", Link said stepping out of the tent.

"_Thanks. By the way, did you tell him about my past?" Midna asked.

"_Not a word", said the fortune teller.

"_Thank you. That could have been an unpleasant shock for him."

"_But" the fortune teller continued, "_it won't stay that way for long. There will be a time were you'll need to confess or else fate will do it for you." said the fortune teller.

"_WHAT! I'm not ready for that. What should I do? I'm scared that he will react negatively against me" Midna said panicking.

"_Listen to your heart and you'll know when the time is right. The mirror you seek is in the ancient sands of the Gerudo Desert", the fortune teller explained. Midna then came out of the tent quietly thinking _"What should I do? I don't want him to have a bad reaction to this."_

"_Hey Mids", Link said.

"_Wait. What… Mids? No way!" Midna said angry.

"_Oh, come on! It's short for Midna… and it's cute", Link said.

"_No! Out of the question. I hate nicknames", Midna said.

"_Oh, come on, Midna. I let you call me Wolfy sometimes and I don't complain.

Midna then stared at him with an annoyed face.

"_Fine. Anyway, did you get anything?" Link asked.

"_Yeah. The mirror is somewhere in the desert but I'm not specific where it is" Midna said.

"_Okay and did the fortune teller tell anything about you?" Link asked suspicious.

"_Uh…nope….no, she did not." Midna was trying to get away when her stomach gave an excuse.

"_Hey, I'm hungry. Why don't we visit Telma?" Link raised an eyebrow and just went with it.

As soon as they reached Telma's bar, Link saw that there were people that he had never seen before.

"_Honey, it's been a while, say, remember that group of people I mentioned earlier? That's them at the table over there" Telma said as they entered.

"_Hey everyone, this handsome young boy is the extraordinary adventurer Link", Telma said. Link looking at the group of people waving at them. "_Well… go on. Don't be shy. They don't bite. Associate with them", Telma said.

"_Okay and umm I'm also here for the dinner time", Link said.

"_Ohh, yes, of course. I almost forgot that it was that time already", she said.

"_I'll have…one cooked steak, a bowl of pumpkin soup, two glasses of milk and for dessert… two slices of cream pie", Link said.

"_Ordering for two? Who is the other, your shadow? Hahaha", Telma laughed. When Midna showed herself, Telma almost had a heart attack and said:

"_In the name of the goddess of Hyrule, what is that? Link, I think it's better that it stays outside" Telma said shocked.

"_ But she's my partner and…

"_Link, it's okay. I'll stay outside. You can bring my food there. I'm not wanted here", Midna said.

"_No, Midna. You don't need to leave if you don't want to." But Midna had already closed the door behind her. Link then sat at the table until someone broke the silence:

"_I do wonder what she was anyway… I never in all my study have come across such a strange creature."

"_She's Midna. It doesn't matter what she was." An irritated voice came from Link as he spoke.

"_Yes. It would appear that she is. I wouldn't mind her sitting with us. My name is Shad. By the way, nice to meet you." Shad said he was a man who wore glasses and was wearing rather fancy clothes. He was always holding a book in his right hand.

"_Likewise" replied Link.

"_I wouldn't" coming from a woman with black hair. She wore a full suit of armor and her hair was tied in pigtails.

"_Excuse me?" Link said annoyed.

"_I said she is strange like one of those monsters" said the woman.

"_Well… She isn't a monster. She's my friend" said Link."

"_Then you have a terrible taste in friends" the woman said."

"_Give me one good reason why she is strange" Link asked.

"_It's ears are pointy."

"_So are mine" Link pulled his hair back.

"_Her black and white skin is strange."

"_So…that's what makes her unique."

"_Her hair is weird."

"_So is yours."

"_Point taken."

"_Ugh… Whatever. She's a monster; an IMP and that's final" the woman said.

Link with his patience lost slapped her across the face:

"_She is not a monster and don't you EVER call her that again."

"_Break it up you two" a man in a mask said.

"_Rusl", Link asked.

"_It's been a long time, Link. I saw the kids in Kakariko and how much Collin has changed. I thank you for that. By the way, you should check out Lake Hylia. There's someone there that wants to meet you. He has some valuable information that can help you," Rusl explained.

"_Thanks Rusl", Link said. As Telma finished the food, he left and came back in to grab his milk bottles and slammed a red rupee on the counter.

Midna was surprised to see Link come out with two plates of food then later two bottles of milk.

"_Why didn't you eat in there with the others?" Midna asked as Link gave her a bowl of soup.

"_I didn't want you to eat out here by yourself" Link said sitting next to her.

"_What happened in there?" Midna asked drinking her soup.

"_I slapped a woman" Link said cutting his steak.

"_Why did you slap a woman?" Midna asked shocked.

"_Because she deserved it. She was saying mean things about you and I wasn't going to accept that" Link explained. Midna didn't say a word. _"He… defended me. He slapped a girl...for me?"_ she thought while eating her pie. Once they finished their food, Link kept the bottles and put the dishes back.

"_I heard that there is someone in Lake Hylia that can help us get to the desert" Link explained. "_Let's go there tomorrow." Right now let's just get back to the apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Gerudo Desert**

That night before they traveled to the Gerudo Desert, Link had that same nightmare but he was used to it. Even though every time he woke up Midna without wanting to.

"_Midna, please just go back to sleep; you don't need to worry so much about me." Link asked.

"_No. Every time I hear you scream in your sleep I get more and more worried and I can't sleep now, when you're suffering" she said with her face on Link's chest looking at him with her big wide eye shedding tears.

"_Okay" said Link bringing her close and hugging her.

Later that morning they've got ready to go to Lake Hylia. When they arrived Link whined because he hated being a wolf. Midna then petted Link and scratched his neck because she knew he loved that. When they arrived, they noticed a large stone tower and climbed it to find a man.

"_So you must be Link" the man said. "I am Auru. I have come here to study the desert. You see before you.

"_Tell me, have you heard of the story about the prison that still remains there?"

"_It is a prison for the most dangerous criminals in Hyrule that have been banished to a forgotten place never to return. There is an evil relic that still lies there hidden" Auru explained.

"_Thank you for the information Auru. I'll be going there now" said Link.

"_Then you'll need this. Give it to a man that lives in the lake. He will know exactly what to do" Auru said. Shortly after, Link gave the letter to the man who runs the cannon ride. Soon, they were shot flying through the air to find themselves in the desert.

"_Well, that was convenient" Midna said.

"_And painful" Link replied with his head deep in the sand.

Midna couldn't help but laugh at Link, but soon she let out a sigh and pulled him out using her powers and said:

"_Link, there is something that I need to tell you before we go any further."

"_Yeah?" Link asked.

"_Remember when that man told about criminals being banished to another world? Well, this is a story long ago, a story of the Twili. They were once a peaceful tribe that mastered the arts of shadow magic, but something happened that was not explained. They were suddenly pursued and sentenced to a dark realm where no light reaches, this place was soon known as the Twilight Realm. They were then forced to stay there for an eternity. Do you understand who I am now, Link?" Midna asked.

Link didn't respond.

"_I AM A DESCENDENT OF THE TRIBE THAT WAS BANISHED TO THE TWILIGHT REALM!" Midna said gritting her teeth and crying. Link placed his hand on her shoulder and comforted her:

"_It's okay, Midna. Don't worry I will free your forgotten people and also, I understand your past has been painful for you, but please, let's just focus on getting to the mirror." Midna then wiped her tears and floated up to him and gently placed her hand on Link's cheek. "_You will come with me into the twilight, right?" Midna asked.

"_Of course" Link responded.

As they wandered through the sand, something caught Link's eyes. Midna was worried.

"_What is it, a monster? Rupees? A poe?"

"_No. Even better. "BUUUGGG" Link said as he ran like crazy after that golden little bug until he ended up tripping on a rock and got a mouth full of sand. Midna laughed uncontrollably at the scene.

"_Seriously again?" Midna said letting out a sigh and pulled Link out again with her hand made from her hair.

Link caught the bug. Shortly after, Link slashed through the camp of Bokoblin and survived the pearls of the Arbiters Grounds until finally they reached the mirror chamber but to their surprise the mirror was shattered. Shortly after, six ghostly figures appeared and told the story of how Ganondorf came to be. Midna wasn't paying attention. Her ears muffled as she was focusing on our hero… _"Am I ever going to tell him about what happened? I'm just so afraid of his reaction. What am I going to do?_ she thought to herself. Suddenly Link grabbed her attention:

"_Midna, come on. Let's go" Link said.

"_But we don't even know where the shards are" Midna said puzzled.

"_Yes we do now. It's in SnowPeak. Have you been listening?" Link asked.

"_Uhh…of course I was…" Midna said nodding her head.

"_Okay. Let's go then" Link said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - In Search of the Mirror Shards**

Knowing where the first shard was, Midna and Link soon reached the snowy blizzards of SnowPeak.

"_Link, you should probably turn into a wolf now so that you can use your senses" Midna said hugging Link to keep herself warm. Hesitating a little, he touched the spike that Zant had previously drove in to his head that was taken out when they visited The Sacred Grove.

Midna and Link wandered the grove until they saw a strange boy holding a lantern on his left hand and an instrument on his right hand. He called an army of puppets while Wolf Link ran after him. Eventually Link was able to cause him to flee and when he did what previously was a stone wall turned into a secret passage. Once they got close, on the floor it was a symbol of the great TRIFORCE, a sacred artifact beyond compare, blessed by the goddesses of his world. Link was blessed with the _TRIFORCE OF COURAGE_ which made Link's spirit strong and gave him the will to fight, the _TRIFORCE OF WISDOM_ blessed to princess Zelda, the ruler of Hyrule which gave her the wisdom to solve problems in her kingdom and finally the _TRIFORCE OF POWER_ which is unknown to whom it was blessed to.

Wolf Link then stood on the mark, closed his eyes and let out a beautiful howl. Midna still riding on his back closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful tune. When Link finished, two stone guardians closed off the passage and said that they may only pass if they solved the puzzle of the grove. Once they did, one statue spoke:

"_Warrior who has taken the form of a divine beast, you have been blessed and may enter the True Sacred Grove."

"_Go now, divine beast, your passage has been cleared. May the goddesses watch over you." the second statue said. The statues then returned back to their lifeless statue state.

Once they entered, they saw a pedestal with a holy blade in it. As Link drew near, the blade glowed releasing a shockwave of energy which turned Link back into his Hylian form. Shortly after Link attempted to take the Master Sword or also known as The Blade of Evils Bane and succeeded and the spike that was in Link's head then materialized in Midna's hand.

"_So, this is what kept you in wolf form. This means you can now change between forms and we have our generous friend Zant to thank for that" Midna said with a wide and sarcastic grin. They then teleported out of there with Midna's powers.

Returning from that flashback, Link touched the spike and turned to his wolf form. Midna then floated next to Link

"_Did I ever tell you how cute you are as a wolf" Midna said hugging Link, she then climbed on Link's back.

"_Come on Wolfy, let's go" Midna said rubbing her hand on Link's fur.

Using his senses, he recognized a scent of a specific fish caught with the help of Prince Ralis. Link rushed through the snow fighting monsters along the way while following the trail of the scent.

But during the hike in the whiteness of the snow a sound reached Link's ears, He then stopped to listen.

"_What's wrong Wolfy? Midna asked. Soon a ghostly laugh echoed in the snow and from the whiteness a scythe cam hurtling towards Link, He thought quickly and side steeped to the left but even so a bit of his fur was scrapped off.

"_LINK! Are you okay"? Midna screamed with worry. A figure was soon visible. A rag doll of some sort, With a scythe hung over it's shoulder, and it's bat like feet griping on a lantern lit with a blue-purple flame.

"_IT'S A POE! Midna said in fear, The Poe then flew towards ready to swing it's scythe and cut him Link again tried to dodge it's attack but was cut from behind.

"_LINK!... DAMNET your too injured to keep fighting you need to get us out of here" Midna said. Link nodded and fled into the white of the snow until he took shelter inside a cave.

Link then fell to the floor with his fur dyed crimson. Midna worried trying to think of a solution then a thought hit her… Long ago her people ancient masters of all types of shadow magic, but only a selected few knew the arts of "Healing Magic" and one of these five gifted Twili so happens to be Midna's mother who then passed it on to Midna… But she never used it before so the reaction could be deadly.

"_Link… stand still this might sting a little" Midna said rubbing Link's side. Soon she closed her eyes and placed her hands on Link. The markings on her arms and legs then glowed a light blue, she opened her eyes which soon glowed the same color both shining equally bright. She then sighed in relief as the wounds then closed and turned to scars.

Link then turned back to his Hylian form.

"_What was that?... It was beautiful". Link said holding Midna close to him seeing how exhausted she was.

"_It's a rare power among the Twili… Only five managed to use it… And I happen to be a descendent of one of those five" Midna said.

"_That's amazing I…"

"_You could've died ya know…" Midna interrupted Link.

"_WHAT!... Then why… Why did you risk it all for my well-being? Link asked. Midna then started to cry.

"_BEACAUSE I CARE!... OKAY!... How many times do I have to say it I CARE! I don't know why but I just do" Midna screamed angry as her markings on her arms turned red and shined bright.

"_Shhhh… It's okay Midna calm down" Link said. Midna's markings then turned purple as she calmed down.

"_How are my markings doing that?" Midna asked.

"_Maybe it's the hidden power you awakened… And now your markings react to your emotions. So this purple must mean your calm… But come on we need some sleep" Link said. As they fell into a deep slumber.

The next morning, they continued until they found a cave with a ladder. When he reached the top, he saw a big yeti monster. He walked up cautiously to find out that the monster was very friendly.

"_I NOT SEE YOU AROUND HERE BEFORE. WHAT BRING YOU TO THE TOP OF THE MOUNTAIN?" the yeti asked.

"_I'm looking for a mirror" Link replied.

"_AHH… I SEE. I FOUND MIRROR ONCE I TOOK IT TO HOUSE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE HILL. I TAKE YOU THERE. I MAKE SOUP FOR YOU" the yeti said as he punched the tree next to him. A small piece of ice came down and he sled down the hill. Soon Link did the same and they both sled down the hill until they reached an abandoned mansion. Link then walked into the mansion.

"_Wow! Isn't this a little strange, a yeti living in a place like this? However, it's still very cold in here" Midna said holding on to Link to keep her warm… her markings then turned red-orange. Soon they went into a room to find another yeti sitting near the fire place.

"_You look for mirror, no? Husband told me all about you. Go find mirror through the door to your right" the yeti said.

Soon Midna and Link were exploring the mansion which of course was filled with ice monsters, but Link didn't care. He knew that the key to the mirror was somewhere. Soon when they looked through all the rooms there was only one left.

"_It has to be in here" Link said.

When they entered the room that resembled a court room. Link noticing no threat, he put away his sword, not knowing his mistake. An ice spear hit his arm. Link screamed in pain falling to the floor.

"_LINK!" Midna said.

"_Don't worry, Midna, it's okay. I'll live." Link said with a weakened voice.

"_No. Don't say that, whether you like it or not, I will always worry about you" Midna said shedding tears with her markings glowing a dark blue. The ice warriors then grouped together and prepared to charge. Link not paying attention to his bleeding arm took out his Ball and Chain he found by defeating that knight earlier in the mansion and thrusted it at the ice warriors as they shattered. Link fell to the ground again. Midna desperately trying to stop the bleeding she took her hair and turned it into a hand that pressed down on Link's arm. She took some cloth that was in Link's pack and wrapped it around his arm " _why does she care about me so much? Such care and worry has been displayed on her face lately… Why?"_ Link thought as he started to breath slowly. Midna sighed calming down as she placed her head on Link's lap and stayed there for a while. Then she started to shiver a little her markings glowed a light blue. Link grinned and wrapped his cold arms around her and said:

"_Midna, really, you don't need to worry about me so much. You didn't even care before when I met you." Link said. Midna then went back to that day.

Back when the kingdom was still in "TWILIGHT," a dark version of the location which Zant spread his dark magic. Link appeared puzzled when he saw his wolf form for the first time. He tried to escape, but he was chained to the floor when he saw a strange figure. The only instinct he had was to growl.

"_Do you really want to do that growling and snarling at me? I was thinking on getting you out of here if you were a good boy" Midna said.

Link then rolled his eyes and sat there. _"I don't like her. She sounds too bossy for my taste. On the other hand, there's something about her… she has this… sass… it attracts me for some reason and she does look kinda cute when she's angry"_ Link thought.

"_Come on, you STUPID MUTT. Get up. Do you want to get out of here or not?" Midna asked angry. Little silence came. After that, eventually, she gave an evil grin and put her hands together and formed a black ball that cut right through the chain. Link, convinced, stood up and waggled his tail.

"_Ohh, so… now you get up...okay," Midna said as she disappeared and reappeared on top of Link. Frustrated, Link started jumping up and down in circles like a wild bull.

"_Hey! Calm down, mutt. I got you out of there, so now you have to do what I say" Midna said while pulling on his ear. Link then nodded. For a second she saw pity in Link's eyes.

"_Hey listen… I'm sorry okay? I just need your help getting a few things" Midna said gently rubbing her hand on Link's fur. Link then grinned and gave Midna a lick on the face.

"_Ugh. I can't believe you just did that… you naughty little wolf" Midna said wiping her face.

Midna then returned and focused back on Link.

"_That was a long time ago after seeing how much you sacrificed for me. I try to return the favor and now I see you in pain and I just can't bare that" Midna said gritting her teeth with tears soaking Link's tunic.

"_I understand Midna. You care and that's ok. I'm sorry for doubting you. You've changed so much since the first time I saw you. Now come on. We need to get that key and mirror. We've spent too much time here" Link replied with his head against Midna's face.

Their faces drew near. _"What is this feeling? I always feel my heart racing when I'm near him; every time he smiles I feel a warmth coming from it. I always feel drawn to him for some reason like moths to a flame… What does this mean? I don't understand it. I always feel worry wash over me when he's suffering… Does this mean… I have…fallen in love?"_ Midna thought, seeing her markings turn to a dark pink she closed her eyes and attempted to kiss, but she was interrupted as another spear almost hit her. Link thought quickly and pushed Midna away from him. She thought that Link did that because he didn't like her, but then she saw a spear on the wall and noticed he just saved her. He quickly grabbed a bomb arrow and hit the ice warrior.

"_Are you okay, Midna?" he asked.

"_Yeah. I'm fine" Midna replied blushing a deep red and her markings shining brighter of the same color.

Link then noticed a large chest at the end of the room. He walked towards it to find the key inside.

They got out with the key and entered the room with the mirror standing in front of them, but as soon as Yeta came too close with the mirror, she was possessed by it. Link jumped back drawing his sword and with hesitation defeated Yeta trying not to hurt her too badly. Soon the mirror materialized in Link's hand. Yeto then came barging in when he saw his wife on the ground.

"_YETA, WHAT HAPPENED? YOU OKAY?" Yeto said. Yeta then gently opened her eyes.

"_Husband, is that you. I sorry about mirror" Yeta said.

"_Who need mirror? I have you. Your beauty shine more than any mirror." Then Yeto hugged Yeta.

"_I love you" Yeto said.

"_I love you too" replied Yeta.

"_Aww" Midna said cocking her head to the left and holding her hand on her heart touched by the moment the two yetis displayed.

 _"_ _Wow! I didn't know Midna showed such affection to anything. Her frozen heart really did melt during the time she spent with me… still I think she's hiding_ something from me," Link thought, slowly grabbing Midna's hand. She blushed when she felt Link's hand.

"_Let's go... Give these two yetis some privacy" Link said.

"_Okay" Midna said teleporting them outside.

"_Where to now Link?"

"_Well, the Sages said that another one was in the Sacred Grove. So let's go there."

As they got there, that same boy appeared again. Link rolled his eyes with no patience left. He simply placed his sword next to his throat and said threateningly:

"_If you don't want this blade any closer, you'll stay out of my way."

The boy quickly nodded and opened a secret passage and left.

"_Well, that was effective" Midna said.

"_Let's keep going" Link said. He was puzzled though, to see that they were here before with the pedestal standing there without a blade. Link had an idea. He placed the sword back in the slot where he took it and saw that a statue that was there before disappeared. He quickly entered the door and found himself in a temple so he clearly noticed that he was in the right direction. He zoomed through the temple slashing everything in his path like a hurricane until he found a tall black knight that threatened him. With no options left he was forced to slay this knight and claimed the Dominion Rod, a weapon he could use to control lifeless statues and with that he was able to reach a large dark room. When he looked up he froze with fear as he saw a spider the size of a house with a huge eye staring right at him. Luckily it wasn't as tough as it looked. Link shot his arrows straight in the eye of the giant spider. It shrieked, then fell on the ground hard. Thinking fast Link grabbed the Dominion Rod and with an evil grin on his face he waved it and a giant stone hand smashed it but what came after was shocking and gross. They saw that the eyeball was still moving.

"_Eww… Nasty" Midna said hiding behind Link as her markings turned green.

He had an idea. He shot three arrows at the eye again, but this time it exploded and from the explosion the mirror shard was made.

"_Now we have two mirror shards. We're almost there. The last one is in the sky somewhere" Link said.

"_Hey Link, I just remembered something. What about that girl Ilia? Aren't you gonna help with her memory?" Midna asked.

"_Uhh, maybe" Link said nervous.

"_Well, you're gonna have to, because it's the only way to get the last shard" Midna said. Link groaned:

"_Fine."

So they went to Kakariko to learn how they were going to bring back Ilia's memory. The Goron elder spoke of an ancient village hidden from all of Hyrule. When they got there, they saw the patriarch of the Gorons making a passage for them.

"_Here you go, brother, and be warned that the village is now filled with monsters, so keep your guard up" the Goron said. Link didn't bother to care. He finished all the monsters off with ease. Soon an old lady walked out of a house and told Link about the story of the village and Ilia. She gave Link a charm and a book with ancient writing on it. Wanting to know what it was, he returned to Kakariko village and showed the charm to Ilia and she looked back at Link as a flow of memories came in to her mind.

"_I knew you once. I remember now... SO HOW ABOUT THAT DATE HUH, HUH?!" Ilia remembered angry at Link but as she remembered Link ran out of there not caring.

"_See? I told you it was a bad idea, Midna" Link said running into the basement.

"_Wow! Point taken" Midna replied in the basement with her markings shining light blue.

They walked up to where Shad was and showed to him the book.

"_I say, Link, where on earth did you find this? is this sky writing?! There is a word here that seems suspicious. Let's try it". Shad then said the word and the statues' shape changed looking like all the other statues in Hyrule.

"I say, that was amazing, dear me, all this tension is getting to me. I'm going to go get some air" shad said. As soon as he left the Dominion Rod that used to be withered and without magic was soon revitalized so Link pointed at the statue and struck it so that it would move out of the way and to Link's surprise he found a large room with a cannon.

"_My word, how on earth did you move that statue, Link? Wait a moment. Is this…? It can't be…It is the legendary Sky Cannon I've read about in the notes my dear father left me. This is outstanding" Shad said with his heart pumping.

"_Link, I can move this thing using my powers, but he's watching me" Midna explained.

"_Um… Shad, can you give me a moment alone with the cannon, please?" Link asked.

"_Oh… I am deeply sorry. I'll walk myself out then" Shad said. As soon as he left, Midna teleported them and the cannon to Lake Hylia where Link showed it to the man in charge of the cannon ride there.

"_Hmm. It's a bit old school, but I can fix it for you in about three days" the man said.

Three days passed and the cannon had been fully repaired. Link then placed 300 rupees in the man's hand and waited until he left so he could get to where he was going. He jumped in the cannon and got shot to the heavens.

Luckily there was a pool of water where he landed. RAAHH… Link looked around and out of nowhere a giant dragon appeared shrieking as he flew in the distance. Link then pulled himself out of the water and started exploring The City in the Sky. The wind was strong and he almost fell off a few times, but he held his ground and continued exploring until he found another Claw Shot. Now he had a Pair of Claw Shots.

"_What's the difference of having a pair of Claw Shots?" Midna asked.

"_This!" Link said staring at Midna, as he held Midna in his arm and he flew through the air clinging from wall to wall until eventually he found himself in a wide open area with four giant columns.

"_That was awesome" Midna said still in Link's arms while her markings shined a deep pink. And out of nowhere the dragon appeared. Link itching to fight, but Midna stopped him.

"_Link… just be careful, okay?" Midna said with her markings shining purple. Link nodded as he climbed the columns using his Claw Shots. He saw that the dragon had a hook of some sort on his tail and Link had an idea. He grabbed it and with the weight of the Iron Boots he slammed the dragon down and pummeled it to the ground and when it was down, Link saw a weak point and stabbed it until the dragon laid out an ear piercing shriek and exploded. From its remains the last mirror shard materialized itself in Link's hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Confession**

"_Here is, the final shard" Link said.

Midna was happy for a moment until she remembered that she had to tell Link about her past. "_Uhh…yeah…hooray" Midna said looking at the ground.

 _"_ _Midna has been acting very strange lately… I think she's hiding something from me"_ Link thought. Link said nothing. He simply walked and got his heart container and asked her to teleport them, but Midna didn't listen.

"_Midna, come on. Let's go. I already got my heart container" Link said.

But Midna was too busy thinking how she was going to tell Link.

"_Midna," Link placed his hand on Midna's shoulder.

"_Hmm… What is it, Link?" Midna asked.

"_Midna, are you okay? You look like you're hiding something from me" Link said.

"_I'm… sorry, Link. It's just… I got a lot on my mind right now" Midna said. Then she made a portal on the floor.

But when Link got out of the portal he was puzzled.

"_Why are we in Lanayru's Spring?" Link asked.

Midna said nothing biting her lower lip. She took off her headpiece to show him every detail of her while she confessed, looking at Link with both her red and yellow eyes. Her hair no longer tied into a pony tail fell down on her shoulders and there were small bits of her hair that were spiked upwards resembling a crown. Link was shocked to see her full face.

"_Midna, I didn't know you were…"

"_What?" Midna interrupted with red markings and the tips of her hair also shining red.

"…hiding such beauty… Why do you cover your face?" he asked.

Midna didn't say a word as she blushed.

"_Link, remember when we were in this spring and Zant ambushed us?"

"_Yes. You were sent to the light world and… I thought I'd lost you" Link said going back to that day:

"_My Midna why can't you see that being King is my destiny… Just accept it" Zant said.

"_MY KING?! You will never be my king not now not ever. You are a fool, a disgrace to our once proud tribe" Midna shouted.

"_FINE! If you won't come to your senses and join me, then I'll just send you on a trip to THE LIGHT REALM!" Zant said as he loosened his grip on the light spirit Lanayru. Midna still trapped by Zant's magic, the light then consumed her. Midna screamed from too much exposure she was then teleported along with Link to the Hyrule Fields.

Link regaining consciousness noticed that he was still in his wolf form but also in the Light Realm. Soon the sound of heavy breathing reached his ears. When he looked behind him, he saw Midna laid on his back. She was weak, her skin was pale, her hair and eyes that once looked like fire turned to a depressing dark blue, her markings were also dark blue. Lanayru then spoke to them:

"_Brave youth that has taken the shape of a proud beast, your partner is weak… Dying of too much exposure to light. You must seek princess Zelda. She is the only key to her salvation." Link nodded and ran as if life depended on it… Which it did. He zoomed through the fields of Hyrule while dark clouds formed, thunder roared in the distance, rain poured on Link's fur but he didn't stop for a second. He stopped when he heard Midna speaking.

"_L-Link… your gonna have to… run through castle town… it's the only way to Zelda" Midna said. Link nodded and ran through the wet streets of castle town ignoring the screams of the town's people at the mere sight of the beast. Soon they reached Telma's bar for shelter, when a voice reached Link's ears.

"_You there… you are Link, correct? The cat asked recognizing Link's scent.

"_Ahh… indeed you are… And who might this be? Another patient I presume?... You are certainly a curious sort. I am Louise; a pleasure to meet you," Louise said.

"_P-please…. Princess…. Z-Zelda" Midna struggled to speak.

"_Hmmm… There is a way but it is not a pleasant one… Through that window over there" Louise said. Link nodded and entered the window.

Soon they found themselves in a sewer of some sort and as they went along the abandoned path, Link noticed something familiar… That path they took together when they first met Zelda is that same path that there using to save Midna… How ironic.

Soon they reached Zelda's room and Link gently placed Midna on the floor and Zelda appeared.

"_Princess… I won't be able to help Link in my condition… He is cursed… And it must be broken," Midna said. Zelda then reached out to Link's head and the symbols of the _TRIFORCE_ on Zelda's left hand and Link's left paw started to glow faintly.

"_His curse…. Is beyond my power and skill" Zelda said.

"_Fine… Then can you at least do one thing for me? … I need you to help him find… The Mirror of Twilight" Midna said. Link whimpered in worry. Zelda was shocked.

"_I…I cannot help you with that…. But you can" Zelda said as her entire body started to glow. Soon Midna's body started to glow as well.

"_NO! LINK, STOP HER… ZELDA, DON'T SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME" Midna shouted. But as soon as she did Zelda's body completely faded. Midna said nothing; she simply climbed onto Link.

"_Come on, Link… let's go" Midna said rubbing Link's head.

Returned to reality he focused back at Midna. Midna's heart was beating rapidly but she continued:

"_Well, when you were unconscious, Zant tried to make me accept him as a king and I didn't listen, so he tried a different way…. Link, he pinned me down and started doing unspeakable things to me" she said crying uncontrollably. Link then pulled her in his arms.

"_What did he do to you?" Link said. Midna with her head pressed down into Link's chest "He…he...HE RAPED ME" Midna said gritting her teeth grabbing on Link's tunic with tears pouring down her face as her markings and the tips of her hair shined a dark blue. Link's heart felt like it was ripped right out of his chest, when he heard those words. Then he could do the only thing possible: he fell to the floor still hugging Midna. Her tears soaking Link's tunic. He rubbed her back gently while kissing her forehead, but enraged she punched Link and pushed away from him. "HOW COULD YOU LET HIM? YOU LET HIM DO THAT TO ME WHILE YOU JUST LAID THERE" Midna screamed in a sobbing voice. Her voice cracked when she said those last few words her dark blue then turned to red. Link startled, tried to pull her back into another hug seeing the fire burn in her eyes showing her pain and suffering.

"_Midna, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let you suffer like that. I promise I will never leave you again" Link said gently rubbing Midna's shaking body and kissing her forehead trying to comfort her. At first she was trying to push him away but then she thought: _"It wasn't his fault. It's not like he could just wake up after falling to the floor and having a spike drilled in to his furry head."_

"_I'm sorry, Link. It wasn't your fault. It's not like you could just wake up" wrapping her arms around Link's neck. After that she calmed down and started accepting everything he did her red soon turned to purple.

"_I'm gonna KILL HIM. I'm gonna make him wish he was never born. When I'm done with him even the demonic creature from my nightmare will cry. He… he abused you, stole something that you weren't supposed to lose against your will. I promise you I will avenge what he did to you." Midna then stared into the blue inferno in Link's eyes showing her how serious he was, so she looked down trying to avoid his flaming gaze. But, Link pulled her chin up and gently kissed her.

"_ _Ohhhh man… WHAT AM I DOING? She is definitely gonna slap me hard for this… but I do love her"_ Link thought sweating a little, looking at Midna just staring at him with her eyes wide so he broke the kiss. Midna shocked she put her hands to her mouth and blushed.

"_You… Love me? You love me, don't you" Midna said with an evil smile and dark pink markings and hair.

"_Well… I-I… uhhh" Link said trying to find his words. Midna staring at him crossing her arms staring at him with that same evil smile. Link defeated, let out a sigh.

"_Yes, Midna I do love you" Link said looking away, but Midna then grabbed his face and turned it to her. Link was sweating in fear.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry; please, don't slap me" Link said closing his eyes. Instead of that …

"_I love you too, Wolfy" Midna said pulling Link into another kiss and gently closing her eyes as her markings and hair grew brighter.

 _"_ _This feeling… I understand it now… that feeling of love that my people hated… But Link is showing me the beauty of it and it's all clear now… I was in love."_ Midna thought as she felt a chill going down her spine. She enjoyed every second of it but she gently pushed Link away.

"_Link, we need to defeat Zant and save Hyrule," Midna said. Link distracted, tried to kiss her again, but Midna stopped him with her finger on his lips.

"_Now it isn't the time for this, ok?" she said with her wide eyes and an innocent smile.

"_Okay, my little imp, we can sleep here for the night" Link said as he found a small place with soft grass. He sat on his back looking at the ceiling of the cave until Midna's eyes were blocking his view.

"_One last kiss before you go to sleep, my little imp" Link said with a grin. Midna rolled her eyes even though she likes her nickname.

"_What do you think, hero?" Midna said giggling and smiled back.

Then they kissed one last time before Midna fell asleep. Soon Link also did the same.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Confrontation**

Midna woke up with the sound of scraping metal. When she opened her eyes she saw Link sharpening his blade with a furious face thinking of ways to kill Zant.

"_What's wrong, Link?" Midna asked puzzled.

"_Nothing. I'm just ready to drive this blade into Zant's skull" Link replied with an evil grin. Midna had almost forgotten about her outburst last night but didn't say a word, instead she just placed her headpiece back on and made sure that she still knew how to use her hand shaped hair. She then teleported them to the mirror chamber where the shards materialized and collided with each other formed a round mirror. A chain that was holding a black stone now was completely dissolved and the stone fell to the ground. The mirror then lit up forming a mark on the stone that turned into a tunnel of some sort, but before they entered Midna remembered something:

"_Our world, they call it a world of darkness, but that makes it sound unpleasant. It holds a unique beauty, kind of like how the sun sets on your world…"

"_Link, let's do this for Zelda, for Hyrule" Midna said. Link nodded but before they entered, those six sages appeared.

"_It was all our fault. We overestimated our abilities. Please forgive us." they said. "Oh, Twilight Princess."

"_What? Midna, you're the…"

"_Yes, Link, I was the Princess of Twilight all along. I'm sorry for not telling." Midna then explained about her origins and Zant's origins. It all felt overwhelming for Link, but he understood. The sages then disappeared and they entered the portal.

There was an army of shadow beings ready to attack, but Link didn't flinch. He slashed through the hoard of shadow beasts not breaking a sweat, but also trying not to kill them because he knew that underneath those beasts were Midna's people. Finally, they reached the palace gates. They entered to see Zant lying on his throne.

"_Midna, what foolishness has made you come all the way here?" he said walking up to them. His mask then slowly unbuilt itself showing his face.

"_So you're Zant." Link said. Zant then laughed in amusement. Link froze with fear, but quickly drew his sword in anger.

"_Foolish boy! You can't hope to rise against me." He let out the same shockwave he did before and once again left the hero to fly and collide on the wall and fall unconscious.

"_LINK! Midna screamed in horror. Zant then jumped and landed on her just like he did that day.

"_Do you remember what I said Midna? I warned you, yet you came thinking it would be any different."

"_LINK, HELP ME!" Midna said in a shrieking voice closing her eyes afraid of what was going to happen next. Link then opened his eyes. Zant did not notice his death behind him.

"_NOT THIS TIME, YOU PERVERT!" Link said as he drilled his blade in Zant's head. Link then ran to Midna and held her in his arms.

"_It's okay. I got you…I got you" Link said kissing Midna's forehead. Midna felt uneasy the way she saw Zant lying on the floor her markings shining a light blue.

"_Come on. Let's go" Link said as they teleported back to the spring to rest for tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Final Battle**

Midna and Link woke up the next morning thinking of the same thing: Ganondorf. They got ready and left almost immediately. They went to the castle where the force field was still there.

"_How are we going to break it?" Link asked. Midna then took out the Fused Shadows and they all formed a mask which transformed Midna into a monster of such great power. She was able to break the barrier like it was nothing. She slowly woke up later in Link's arms.

"_Come on, Midna, let's go, Link said in a gentle voice as they went climbing the floors of the castle. Link's heart pumped faster and faster dying to meet whoever started it all. They finally reached the top of the castle.

They slowly entered the devastated throne room, when an evil voice echoed in the room.

"_Welcome to my castle. I've heard so much about you two… and it has been a thorn in my side." Link then noticed.

"_YOU! You were the one that kept appearing in my nightmares," Link said.

"_So you're the infamous Ganondorf. I've been dying to meet you" Midna said with a demonic smile and glowing red.

"_Where are you keeping Princess Zelda?" Link asked. He looked up and saw Princess Zelda in a trance inside a Triforce that was part of a statue.

"_The TRIFORCE… So much power… Shouldn't the individual with such power at his will make a… suitable King?" Ganondorf said as his hand began to glow showing he was blessed by the Unknown TRIFORCE OF POWER.

"_I don't care how powerful you are. I'm not letting you get to Zelda," Midna said floating in front of Zelda. Ganondorf then smirked as he turned into little squares and took over Zelda's body.

"_Now hero, I'd like to see how you plan to attack the very person you're trying to save." Ganondorf laughed. Link with hesitation took out his sword and prepared for battle although Ganondorf was weak. All he could do was shoot balls of magic. He kept doing so until he was weak enough for Fused Shadow, Midna forced him out. Shortly Midna started to glow as the magic that Zelda placed on her that saved her life returned to Zelda and she shortly awoke, but while they were distracted, Ganondorf came back as a demonic beast so Link transformed into his divine beast form. Soon it was beast against beast. The battle was brutal until Ganondorf gave in and disappeared after an explosion.

"_Ohh come on. Does this guy ever die?" Midna said angry glowing even brighter as Ganondorf appeared again as a giant ball of dark flames.

"It's okay, Midna, we can." However, Link was interrupted when he saw Midna summon her fused shadows.

"_No, Midna. What are you doing? Stop! Don't do this." Link said as he started feeling light headed.

"_Link… It's finally time… For me to return that favor I owed you" Midna said smiling at Link.

"_No Midna… Don't do this" Link said.

"_Link...I... See you later" Midna said. Those were Midna's last words until she saw Link and Zelda teleport out of there.

"_Now it's time to finish you off" Midna said turning into her monster form.

But as Link and Zelda got out, all they saw was the castle being reduced to rubble in a destructive explosion. Link then saw nothing but Ganondorf and his horse.

"_What did you do to Midna!" Link screamed. Then his heart broke when he saw Midna's headpiece. As Ganondorf crumbled it to the ground Link fell to tears but these were tears of anger. He felt a raging inferno in his heart.

"_I'll kill you. I'LL KILL YOU!" Link said rushing into Ganondorf, but he was stopped by Zelda.

"_Link wait. You will need help" Zelda said.

"_Four spirits of Hyrule I ask for your help in my time of need," she said as they disappeared into a place where all four spirits Ordona, Faron, Eldin and Lanayru joined forces and created three sacred arrows. They then returned. Link called Epona, his horse, and they rode her as fast as she could. Zelda was able to hit Ganondorf until he fell off his horse.

Link then walked up to Ganondorf as he jumped to his feet and created a force field around them.

"_Are you scared, hero?" Ganondorf said. But Link didn't even flinch nor spoke. He only cared about driving his blade into Ganondorf's glowing chest. However, they just stood there watching each other until Ganondorf broke the silence and rushed at Link. Link thought quickly and drew his Hylian shield. Their swords clashed and scraped at each other. They were moving so fast that all Zelda could hear was the sound of scraping metal. They went on for hours until Link was able to catch Ganondorf off guard. He upper cut him with his shield and caused him to fall to the ground. When he saw an opening, he jumped into the air.

"_THIS IS FOR MIDNNNAAAAA" Link screamed as he spiraled his blade into Ganondorf's chest. Ganondorf then screamed but shortly after he was able to get to his feet.

"_Do…you really… think you can defeat me? … The story of the hero… will….be written...in his own…blood." Ganondorf said laughing, but shortly after he saw that his TRIFORCE has lost its light. Then he died stood up without moving a muscle.

Satisfied, Link fell to the ground too tired to get back on his feet, when suddenly he saw the four great spirits and ignoring his wounds ran towards them.

"_Brave youth, you have shown bravery, endurance and strength returning Hyrule back to its peaceful state and for that we shall grant you one wish" Lanayru said.

"_MIDNA!… Please bring my little imp back to me… I beg you." Link shouted to the four spirits.

"_Very well hero chosen by the gods." We shall bring life back to your imp friend named Midna".


	9. Chapter 9

**Final Chapter - Imp and Hylian Reunited**

A blinding light fills the desert as out of pure magic Link's cute little imp materializes and falls gently into his arms.

"_L…Link?" Midna said gently opening her eyes.

"_Midna"!

"_LINK!" Midna then holds Link tightly as she sheds tears of joy and glowing yellow. Link also shedding tears of joy, when Midna soon notices something and her smile was quickly replaced by a sad face and her glow replaced by dark blue.

"_Link, there's something I need to take care of" Midna said as they went to the mirror chamber.

"_Link, there's no easy way to say this but…. I can't be with you" Midna said shedding a tear.

"_It just wouldn't work… Light and dark, imp and hylian… It just… wouldn't" Midna spoke as the tear then came in shock with the mirror and caused it to crack.

"_The true ruler of the Twili is the only one who can utterly destroy the mirror of twilight and as the rightful ruler I must do so" Midna said with tears falling down her face. Although, before Midna left, Link grabbed her hand.

"_Midna… I don't care what other people say. I won't leave you… Without you, my life would be so lifeless and boring. Please stay" Link said shedding a tear.

"_But Link I…"

"_Stay" Link said interrupting Midna with a hug. Then she realized that Link was right and hugged him back glowing a deep pink.

"_You're right, Link. Despite our differences, our love is the same… I will stay" Midna said. A moment of silence came after when Link broke the silence.

"_Sooo…? to Lanayru's Spring then? My little imp" Link asked with a grin.

"_The start of it all, huh? Okay, my Hyrule hero." Midna said kissing Link as they teleported. Behind them the MIRROR OF TWILIGHT shattered forever keeping Midna with Link for the rest of her life.

While in Lanayru's Spring, Midna thought.

"_Wait, how am I even here? … Is this a dream?" Midna asked staring at Link.

"_No. I asked the four ancient spirits of Hyrule to bring you back as a wish.

"_You used something that could have been so valuable… on me." Midna said.

"_Midna, you're the most valuable thing in my life." Link said. Midna cried a little on, how emotional she was.

"_But… it seems that they didn't bring back your headpiece though" Link said.

"_WHAT! Ohhhh, I feel so naked" Midna said blushing in embarrassment glowing a light red. Link laughed.

"_Relax, Midna. Besides I never liked that headpiece, anyway… all it did was cover so much beauty that you had to offer. Staring at you now looking back at me with your glowing red eyes… it makes me feel like you're showing me your true self" Link said with his head close to her. Midna then blushed and giggled.

"_You're such a charmer… come here my little lover wolf" Midna said as she wrapped her arms around Link and kissed him for a while her markings glowing a dark pink brightly. Then Link gently laid down on some soft grass, held Midna on top of him and said:

"_Well, I think we should get some sleep. I had a long day and now I just want to sleep next to the most beautiful imp in the world" Link said smiling.

"_That definitely wasn't the cheesiest thing you ever said to me" Midna said rolling her eyes and smiling as she blushed glowing a light pink.

Soon she fell asleep, but Link noticed that her body was shivering so he grabbed his lantern and turned it on lighting the entire cave with a warm glow, while also keeping her warm. Link then drew Midna in closer as she gently opened her little eyes.

"_What is it this time, Wolfy" Midna rubbing her eyes. Then Link whispered:

"_I love you my little imp." She smiled and whispered back:

"_I love you too my Hyrule hero." Then they gently kissed until Midna fell asleep again her markings glowing a dark pink. Link gently placed Midna on the ground next to him as she hugged him in her sleep.

Staring at his new soulmate Link said:

"_Best way to end an adventure"?... Link then stared at Midna and smiled.

"_Definitely!"


End file.
